Brian Blessed
Brian Blessed (1936 - ) Film Deaths *''The Last Valley'' (1971) [Korski]: Stabbed in the stomach by Michael Caine who takes off his spiked helmet and uses it on Brian. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'' (1991) [Lord Locksley]: Killed (off-screen) by Alan Rickman and his henchmen; his body is shown afterwards when his son (Kevin Costner) discovers him hanging from a parapet. (Thanks to Jennie and Leslie) *''Hamlet'' (1996) [Ghost]: Poisoned (off-screen) when Derek Jacobi pours poison into his ear as he sleeps; he appears as a ghost to his son (Kenneth Branagh). *''Tarzan'' (1999; animated) [Clayton]: Accidentally hanged by vines after he gets tangled in them in the jungle, as he unsuccessfully tries to cut himself free. (Thanks to Drew) *''King Lear'' (1999) [King Lear]: Dies of old age, compounded by heartbreak over the death of his daughter (Phillipa Peak). (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) TV Deaths *''The Avengers: The Superlative Seven'' (1967) [Mark Dayton]: Garroted by James Maxwell. *''Space 1999: Death's Other Dominion''Space: 1999 (1975 series)(1975) [Dr. Cabot Rowland]: Rapidly ages to death and decomposes on an Eagle craft when he tries to leave the planet Ultima Thule that had given him immortality. (Stephen) *''I, Claudius'' (1976) [Augustus]: Poisoned after Sian Phillips coats the figs in his garden with poison; he dies after a prolonged period, while Sian talks to him on his deathbed. *''The Story of David'' (1976 TV) [Abner]: Stabbed to death by Norman Rodway. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Survivors: Law of the Jungle (1977) '[Brod]: Shot in the back with a crossbow by John Abineri. *[[Blake's 7 (1978 series)|Blake's 7: Cygnus Alpha]] (1978)' [''Vargas]: Explodes in the vacuum of space after Sally Knyvette transports him there with the teleporter. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Black Adder: The Black Seal'' (1983) [King Richard IV]: Poisoned, along with the rest of the royal court, when they all drink a toast with poisoned wine. *''Toast of London: Hamm on Toast'' (2015) [Colonel Gonville Toast]: Dies of old age/natural causes in his bedroom while dictating his will, after the sight of Jon Hamm leaves him so awestruck that he leaves his estate to Jon instead of to his son (Adrian Lukis). (Played for comic effect.) Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Hildegarde Neil. Gallery 194px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8492.jpg|Brian Blessed's animated death in Tarzan. Blessed, Brian Blessed, Brian Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:People who died in a Tarzan film Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Tarzan cast members Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Actors who died in Tony Goldwyn Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Aardman Stars Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:South Park cast members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Lego Stars Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Drawn Together Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental hanging Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by throat garroting Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Game show participants Category:Actors who died in Chris Buck Movies